User talk:Ilovemlb
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Life After People Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse looking to talk, Right. Well, I suppose that I'm the only other person here for the wiki, just asking if you could find a way for us to communicate somehow, freenode, msn or steam account, that sort of thing. Really eager to help if I can find out what needs help.Legofan94 03:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hey man, can I please have admin status? I can look after the wiki for you, and I'm eager to help out by changing a few things only admins can edit. Please, just consider it by looking over what I've done to help so far. Thanks regardless of your choice. --Legofan94 hi how are you please my cousin put in my page the gay flag for a joke so could you erase it please or help me please thenk you are you still intersted in the wikia? i would like to adopit it if not. Wingman1 16:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC)